1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device to be used for a game machine, and more particularly, to a control device for a game machine that is used as a controller of a video game machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Game machine control devices generally include a controller of a TV game machine for home use, a control or handling device of a large video game machine for use in an amusement center, and the like.
The conventional control device of this type is principally used for appropriate input according to the development of scenes displayed on the screen of a game machine. With sophistication of the contents of games, the number of switches provided in the control device has increased, and, for a good command of these switches, improvements have been made to the shape of the control device and the arrangement of the switches.
The recent sophistication of games has included an increasing demand for a game machine that adds to the realism by allowing an operator thereof (hereinafter referred to as a "player") to realize the contents of a game through bodily sensation. Particularly, in a game including action scenes, it is expected that the realism of the game will be enhanced by transmitting more realistically the feeling of impact of an action, such as a collision in a car race or an attack from an opponent in a fighting scene, to the player.